Te Robare
by Eliih Him
Summary: Brick decide ir a ver a su novia en la noche con la ayuda de sus hermanos. Sii pésimo summary pero lean :D


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Pues ahora solo estamos nosotras ._. mi primo sigue de baboso u.u**

**Mika: awww que chistosa te ves cuando estas molestas :3**

**Yo: no es cierto ¬_¬***

**Mika: jajaja como digas… estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo n.n**

**Yo: no me trates como una niña pequeña -.-U odio ese tonito u.u mejor comencemos**

**Mika: oky ^-^ Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, solo la historia.**

**Yo: Universo Alterno u.u**

**Mika: las chicas tienen 15 y los chicos 17 aunque no se las nombra mucho a Miyako y Kaoru ._.**

**Yo: bueno sin más aquí les dejo ._.**

/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\

― ¡Rápido par de idiotas! ― grito un chico de unos extraños ojos rojos, era pelirrojo y tenía una gorra roja en su cabeza, iba vestido con una playera roja con rayas blancas y negras, su jean era de un azul oscuro y unas converses rojas.

― ¡No nos apures si no fuera por tu hermano no iríamos tan lento! ― respondió un chico de cabellos rubios despeinados y ojos azules, traía puesta una camisa a cuadros azules, blancos y celestes de mangas cortas, bajo esta había una remera negra lisa, su jean era de un azul eléctrico gastado y zapatillas blancas.

― ¡No voy lento! Que ustedes sean n par de apurones no es mi problema, a todo esto no sé porque te estoy ayudando ― dijo un chico de cabellos azabaches atados en una cola con un flequillo que le cubría un ojo, estos eran de un color verde oscuro, tenía una remera verde oscuro con una calavera blanca en el centro, Jean oscuros y zapatillas negras.

―Porque si no lo hacías le contaba todo sobre ti a mi cuñada ― dijo el pelirrojo.

―Por eso digo que mejor es ayudarte para que veas a mi cuñadita sin que sus padres se enteren ― contesto sonriendo nerviosamente el moreno.

―Así me gusta, que seas igual de obediente como Boomer ― decía sonriendo el ojirojo.

―Si aprende de mi Butch… un momento, ¿eso fue un insulto o un alago? ― pregunto el rubio confundido.

―No seas idiota, pero por supuesto que es un alago ― contesto Butch y añadió ― ¿verdad Brick?

―Claro, siempre me gusta ordenarles y que ustedes hagan lo que les dije ― contesto simplemente el aludido.

―Shhh… cállense, ya llegamos ― aviso el rubio, ya que venía al frente con la escalera y Butch venía atrás sosteniendo el otro lado.

―Bueno ya saben el plan… ― fue interrumpido por su rubio hermano.

―Yo no lo sé, lo dijeron cuando me fui al baño ― reclamo molesto.

―Ah… cierto… bueno tu Boomer al ser el más rápido veras si su familia están durmiendo, de ella no lo creo ya le mande mensaje y me dijo que me esperaría ― decía Brick viendo su celular.

―Butch sostendrá la escalera al ser más fuerte que tu ― dijo señalando al rubio que lo miro enojado y estaba por replicar, pero este no lo dejo ― y luego con Boomer la esconderán y me avisaran si ven algo, si es así pondrán la escalera en la ventana para mi salida triunfal ― dijo sonriendo arrogantemente.

―Y deja de joder y sube Romeo, que la Julieta se volverá una vieja esperando a que aparezca el idiota de Romeo ― dijo Butch con cansancio.

―La llamare a Kaoru en este momento ― decía el pelirrojo sacando su celular y marcando un número.

― ¡Se lo decía a Boomer viejo! ― se justificaba el moreno.

―No nos metas a Miyako y a mí en tus líos idiota ― contesto Boomer enojado.

― ¡Ya déjense de joder! Butch no molestes a Boomer y a su noviecita llorona ― dijo Brick y miro a Boomer ― y empiecen rápido ― ordeno.

Se fueron ambos hermanos, al rato apareció Boomer haciendo la señal de que estaban dormidos. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la ventana de su novia en donde Butch había puesto la escalera y la sostenían junto a Boomer.

―Ya saben si ven algo, me avisan ¿entendido? ― ordeno el pelirrojo.

―Sube con tranquilo que estaremos atentos ― contesto Boomer, mientras Butch se limitaba a asentir.

Al oír su respuesta, fue subiendo la escalera, al llegar a la ventana la golpeo tres veces y esta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de cabellos pelirrojos largos y sueltos, tenía unos hermosos y extraños ojos rosas, tenía puesto una musculosa blanca con un short rosa y estaba descalza.

―Hasta que por fin llegas ― le dijo sonriendo y dándole el paso para que entre.

―Mis hermanos me entretuvieron ― contesto restándole importancia y pasando.

―Me lo imagine cuando los vi peleando mientras cruzaban la calle ― dijo sonriendo.

―Algo típico entre nosotros… ¿tus padres? ― pregunto mientras era guiado por su novia hacia la cama y sentaban en esta.

―Están durmiendo no te preocupes, mi papá llego cansado del trabajo y mi madre pues ella esta con su sueño de belleza, ya sabes que por ningún motivo se levantaría y estropearía su sesión jajaja ― dijo acordándose de las veces en que ella les decía eso antes de acostarse.

―Es bueno tener una suegra que se preocupe por su belleza ― dijo en tono burlón.

― ¿Viniste a burlarte de las cosas que hace mi mamá? ― pregunto con gracia.

―Claro que no… es bueno porque solo tendría que mantener a tu padre vigilado ― dijo sonriendo.

―Jajaja mi padre parece un muerto viviente por lo cansado que estaba, no te preocupes.

―Je es bueno oírlo preciosa ― dijo atrayéndola hacia el mientras comenzaba a besarla y esta le correspondía gustosa, al separarse él le dijo ― ya verás que un día aceptaran que este rebelde esta de verdad enamorado de ti.

―Lo entenderán, ya se cansaran de decir siempre los mismo diálogos ― contesto abrazándose a él.

―Tendrán que entender que _tú eres quien a mí me hace soñar, tú eres quien a mí me hace palpitar, tú eres quien a mí me tiene loco… _― dijo susurrándole y besando su frente y continuo ― _No importa el peligro yo te quiero ver, no me importa quién me busque contigo estaré, no me importa el que digan que por ti me estoy volviendo loco._

Se volvieron a besar, empezó como algo tierno luego se volvió apasionado, hubieran seguido si el celular de Brick no hubiera sonado. Este miro al aparato con profundo odio, para luego cambiar la expresión a una de preocupación

―Diablos tengo que irme, Boomer me dijo que tu padre se levantó y salió de la habitación ―le dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana, seguido de cerca por la chica pelirroja.

―Seguro que se levantó para tomar su leche… como siempre ― dijo lo último en un tono cansado.

―Mañana hablare seriamente con él, ¿acaso no sabe que tomar leche en la madruga cuando su yerno está en la habitación de su hija es malo para su salud?

―Su salud psicológica diría yo, se traumara si se entera que una de sus hijas tiene en su habitación a un chico que no es de su agrado jajaja ― dijo riéndose.

―Si bueno, le dejare traumado para la próxima ―dijo guiñándole el ojo y le dio un último beso antes de saltar por la ventana ― me voy antes de que a mi querido suegro le dé un ataque je ― dijo y salto.

―Adiós ― se despidió, cerro la ventana y se metió en la cama.

Al rato se abrió la puerta de su habitación, era su padre.

― ¿Estas bien hija? Me pareció escuchar tu ventana cerrarse.

―Claro papá, es que me la abrí antes porque me hacía calor y ya me hizo frio, es por eso que la escuchaste.

―Bueno, te dejo que descanses, hasta mañana mi niña ― dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.

―Hasta mañana papi.

Cuando su puerta se cerró, escucho debajo de su almohada a su celular, al instante reconoció el tono, era de su novio.

_¿Sabes? Estoy considerando la_

_idea de robarte, besarte y hacerte_

_mía esa noche ;) claro si la_

_preciosura que lee esto me lo permite_

_XD je. Buenas noches amor, paso_

_por ti mañana para ir a la cárcel a _

_que se hace llamar escuela._

_Te amo heroína e mi alma._

_De: Brick_

― ¡Que tierno eres Brick! mejor le contestare ― dijo escribiendo y mandándole ― mañana será otro día… otro día en el que lo compartiré con el amor de mi vida ― dijo esto y se durmió.

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, se veía a tres chicos, uno pelirrojo, un moreno y un rubio. Al parecer venían peleando.

― ¡No es justo! ― se quejaba el rubio.

―Ya no seas niña Boomer, ni que fuera para tanto ― le restaba importancia el pelirrojo.

― ¡Sí que lo es! Butch hizo trampa Brick, ¡dile algo! ― recriminaba el menor a su hermano mayor.

― Ya no seas niña, perdiste acéptalo… ― decía Butch, mientras Brick veía un mensaje que le había llegado de su novia.

_Brick que tierno eres :3_

_pero sabes que eh sido, soy_

_y seré tuya por siempre._

_Nos vemos mañana._

_Te amo criminal de mi corazón._

_De: Momoko_

A l terminar de leerlo, sonrió. Su novia realmente que era especial y lo mejor era que es suya y lo seguirá siendo hasta que él se muera. Eso lo tenia asegurado.

― ¡Brick Butch me sigue molestando! ― el grito de su hermano menor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

―No seas llorón ― se burlaba Butch.

― ¡Ya basta! Butch deja de burlarte de que Boomer nunca será capaz de darnos sobrinos y tu Boomer no le hagas caso, algún día se te cumplirá con Miyako ― decía Brick sonrojando a Boomer.

―Es que… eso ya paso… ― dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero sus hermanos lo escucharon.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― preguntaron al unísono los dos.

―Lo que oyeron par de imbéciles ― decía sonrojado y empezaba a caminar más rápido.

― ¡Boomer! Regresa aquí y suelta como sucedió ― decían sus hermanos que empezaron a correr detrás del menor, ya que iba caminando demasiado rápido.

― ¡Ni sueñen que lo hare! ― les grito y siguió su marcha.

/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\/*\\

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Mika: no creo que lo hayan odiado**

**Yo: bueno esto salió mientras escuchaba la canción de Prince Royce – Te robare ame esta canción X3**

**Mika: gracias a que la hice escuchar XD**

**Yo: si eso también XD y las letras que están en **_cursiva _**es parte de la letra de la canción… bueno sin opinar nada más ¡Nos despedimos! ^-^**

**Mika: les mandamos besos n.n**

**Yo: y abrazos asfixiantes XD**

**Nos vemos**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
